What happens here
by boston246
Summary: All she really wants is Ryback...so he comes to visit her in the training room. One-shot.


A/N- I can't say much, but I have come to realize I have a "thing" for the more powerful guys in the WWE (hangs head in shame). The good part is that I've come to terms with it. Ryback is my latest fascination…this one-shot is pure smut…written to (hopefully) get him the heck out of my head. Sheamus takes up enough room as it is. Enjoy!

"Ryback's match is starting" said Mark the other trainer/medic I shared the training room backstage with. I booked it out the door and came to a screeching halt in front of a monitor that was tuned to the action in the ring. I got there just in time for the camera to zoom in on his face as he lifted it to look at the ring. His blue eyes got me every time. I inhaled quickly and bit my lip. I could feel the ache between my thighs as he walked down to the ring. I watched him move, completely tuning out everything around me. I saw everything, the way his biceps moved as he picked one of the guys up, his thigh muscles as he squatted as he shifted both men's weight as part of his finishing maneuver, and the look in his eye as he marched around the ring, saying "Feed me more". He left to go backstage and I turned to get back to training room before Ryback passed me in the hall. I turned and bumped into Heath Miller, who was watching me with silent amusement.

"See something you like?" he said. Heath was one of the few wrestlers who actually knew my name, and took time to talk to me.

"God, YES!" I said. He let out a chuckle.

"I'll tell Ryan you said that." I went into panic mode.

"DON'T tell him! I can barely get a sentence out when he's near me. I bumped into him at catering two days ago, and squeaked out an 'excuse me'. He probably thinks I'm a weirdo." I said I had to go and left before I could get caught by one of the production staff. Mark knew of my obsession with Ryan Reeves, a.k.a. Ryback, but didn't try to move things along after his failed attempt with setting me up with Jack Swagger. I picked up my blood pressure cuff from the massage table where I had thrown it down in my hurry to leave. I had my back to the door when I heard Mark say "What's up?"

A gruff voice answered, "I pulled something on my finishing move." I knew that voice. I turned around my eyes wide to find Ryback standing two feet from me. My heart stopped. Then I saw red hair appear in the doorway.

"Mark, can I get you to come with me for a few minutes? I need to show you something." Mark must have seen something in Heath's face, because he grinned and said "Of course!" a little too brightly as he left the room, closing the door behind him. Ryan took a step back and locked it. I hadn't moved from my spot next to the counter. He fixed his blue eyes on me, and I knew my underwear was soaked through.

He approached me like an animal approaching his dinner. I put my hands on the counter behind me to keep my legs from giving out. Ryan stood in front of me and I looked up at him. I wanted to reach out and run my hands over his broad chest. Suddenly he grabbed me under my armpits and lifted me so I was sitting on the counter, our heads almost the same height.

_Might as well go for it_.

I put my arms around his neck pulling his head to mine. Our lips met and I felt the desire. His tongue pushed its way into my mouth, doing battle with mine. I put up a bit of a fight, but we both knew he'd end up in control. He drew back and I moaned in frustration at the loss of contact. He pulled his singlet straps off his shoulders and pushed them down to his waist. I licked my lips and smiled. He was even bigger close up.

"Lose the shirt" he said, "and while you're at it…lose the bra too." I hurried to follow his orders. I threw both on the desk and turned back to look at him. He was stroking himself while he watched me. I arched my back to him and summoned him to me with one finger. As soon as he got close enough, I wrapped my legs around his waist and his mouth found mine. I reached down and stroked him along his length. I could feel him moan into my mouth. His hands went to my bottom, pulling me closer to him.

"I can feel how wet you are," he whispered into my ear, grinding my core against my cock. My body felt as though it was on fire. He lifted me from the counter and walked me over to the massage table. My hands were everywhere I could reach, playing with his nipples, rubbing and scratching his back and running my hands down his chest. He laid me down and his hands went to my jeans unbuttoning them. I kicked off my shoes.

"I'm going to give you what you need," Ryan said leaning over me, "a good hard fuck." The dull ache had become full blown need. All I could think about was him inside me taking me over the edge. In one fluid movement, he pulled my jeans off, taking my underwear with it. I sat up and watched him reach into his singlet and pull out his thick and very hard cock. My mouth watered as I stared at him. He saw the look on my face.

"Oh no, right now is all about you. We have all night for you to be in control." He stepped closer to my open legs and holding my thighs open, plunged right into me meeting no resistance.

"You better hang onto something," he said. I reached behind me to cling to the edge of the table. I wrapped my legs around his ass and it set something off in him. He began to plunge in and out of me, setting a rapid pace. My legs began to quiver as he went deeper and deeper inside me.

"I can feel you clenching against me," he said sweat starting to bead on his forehead, "it's so good."

"Oh god Ryan," I sighed feeling my orgasm start to tighten low in my stomach. He brought my left leg up to his shoulder and I felt him go even deeper. His hand went to my swollen clit, rubbing it in time to his thrusts. Stars exploded behind my eyes and I came, screaming his name. A few more thrusts and he exploded inside me, muttering to himself as he came down from his high.

"What did you say?" I asked sitting up. He looked at me and grinned.

"Only that I would have been to see you much sooner if I knew that was going to happen." I laughed.

"I would have demanded you come see me if I had ever thought I stood a chance with you." He grinned, readjusting himself in his singlet. He handed me my pants from the floor, tucking my thong into his kneepad.

"Round two tonight room 702, 8PM. I may even let you be in charge." With that he unlocked the door and left the room.

Holy shit, he wanted round two… I smiled to myself. This was going to be a fantastic night.


End file.
